Edward and Bella in the Meadow
by XO edwards my angel XO
Summary: This is a story of Edward and Bella in the meadow for the 1st time if Bella had less patience and didnt no everything. Its good but the last chapter kinda sux. WARNING: The final chapter may be considered offensive to people that are not straight!
1. In the Meadow

Ok so this takes place in the meadow during their 1st visit

Ok so this takes place in the meadow during their 1st visit. This is my perspective. This is also what might have happened if Bella was less reasonable, I guess. I think that if this was anyone other than Edward Cullen she might have said this. Disclaimer: I don't own my angel or my angel's angel (Edward and Bella) no suing me please.

**BPOV**

"_I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."_

_"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again._

"_Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm an essentially selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."_

"_I'm glad."_

"_Don't be!" His voice was harsher than usual._

**(A/N: this is where I stop quoting Edward and Bella and start MY story.)**

I understand that he doesn't want me to like him for my own good but if I am going to like him anyways I would really appreciate it if he was a bit more understanding.

"Ugh! This isn't right!" He said in a voice that was torn between pain and anger.

"What?" I asked.

"You with me. But, please, you have to understand. I cherish your presence. I think everything about you is utterly marvelous. And as much as I would like to think that's alright, it's not." He looked as if he were in pain. It broke my heart to see him look like that.

" It's okay. If you are worried that this is not right for me then, well, that's probably true. But I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." I tried to conceal the pain in my voice but I failed miserably.

"See!? This is what I mean. You shouldn't trust me. I don't understand how you can trust me. You, dear Bella, deserve more than me. Some one better…" His voice trailed off as he wandered into thought.

"Edward, you are what every girl wants. How I even ended up deserving you, well, I probably don't deserve but I'm not going to complain." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh. You're doing it again." He complained in an annoyed voice.

That is it! This is getting on my nerves! How come he is allowed to come right out and say things referring to my death and tell me that he loves me, and when I try to tell him that I share the same feelings for him he gets really mad at me!?

"Do you find anything wrong with this conversation?" I asked calmly but sternly.

"Yes I do. We shouldn't even be having it." He replied just as calmly but more sternly. It almost made me feel the need to dismiss the discussion I was trying to have. But I didn't.

"You see, I find this conversation wrong for a different reason." I said with an unintentional edge in my voice.

"And what would your reason be?" He asked a bit annoyed. I figured it was because he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Because, Edward, you are allowed to come out and say things referring to my death," he cringed and winced when I said that but I continued," and tell me that you like me with out me throwing a fit, but when I even hint at returning your feelings, it becomes all wrong and terrible!" My frustration was evident in my voice. I could tell he was torn between disappointment and sadness. I started to feel bad for him. I could have been a little nicer after all he was only doing this for my own safety.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault, you're just trying to keep me safe but I can tell I am making this a lot harder for you. Really, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." I apologized with every ounce of sincerity I had.

"You were right, though." He said softly, "I do tend to overreact when you say things like that. It is not your fault. I should be the one apologizing for behaving so rudely to your comments. I will behave myself better from now on…. And I honestly appreciate it when you say things like that but it pulls me in deeper and I know it would make it harder to leave if I had to. But, truly, I really am happy that you feel the same way."

So when I tell him I like him that makes it less likely to make him go? Wow, I should tell him just how much I like him… BELLA! What are you thinking!? You can obviously tell this is a huge dilemma for him already you don't need to go and make things harder and more complicated than they need to be. Wait, he also said he liked it when I said things like that...

"I am sorry for making things harder." I said again.

"Its ok as long as I'm forgiven" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Is it possible not to forgive you?" I joked. I was just glad that the mood has been lightened.

**AN: Sorry for the sortness if u dont like it then tell me. I might leave it a oneshot depending on how many reviews i get.**


	2. At the House

A/N: Ok

**A/N: Ok. This chapter is written because, apparently, if I didn't my BFF was going to kill me on Monday and because I got more than 1 review!! I m happy!! Thanks 4 to people that reviewed every 1 gets a new chapter!!**

**Keep in mind that in the last chapter Bella hasn't met the rest of the Cullens yet. And Edward hasn't said anything about Alice and Jasper's powers. **

**CULLEN HOUSE**

**APOV**

Emmett and Jasper were on the couch playing video games and watching football. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett. Esme was reading a book and I was looking through my closet when I saw it. _It _was Edwards little human friend yelling at Edward about not being able to declare her love to him. And Edward's face!

It was hilarious! He looked shocked, amused, annoyed, and a little scared! That face was priceless! I'd have to show it to him when he comes home. Then the vision ended and that's when I broke down laughing!

Everyone was at the door my closet probably wondering what my problem was. After a second, Jasper was on the floor laughing to. That just made me laugh harder because it was funny to see him laughing when he has no idea why he is. Oh, but he will. Emmett looked at us like we had 3 eyes. Esme just stood there smiling and Rosalie looked at us with an expression that screamed the word "amateurs".

I gradually recomposed my self. I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

"Ok. I know you are wondering what that was about." I started "I just had a vision of Edward and the human **(A/N: I imagine that they would call her something like that) **in his meadow. And then I saw her start yelling at Edward and he had the funniest look on his face!" I squealed "He looked shocked, amused, annoyed, and even a little scared! It was _really _funny!"

Emmett's booming laugh shook the house and, as I had predicted without even using my visions, Jasper was doubled-over laughing. Even Rosalie and Esme laughed! I was now looking forward to meeting this girl.

**EMPOV**

The Edward that Alice had described had been so easy to picture. It seemed hilarious! Oh God, Edward yelled at by a human?! Especially a girl?! Dang, I just realized that this would be the first time a human girl has yelled at Edward! I am going to hold this to him forever! This is just way too good!

"So what do you suppose we do with this little piece of information?" I asked when I finally composed myself.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Replied my Rose deviously, not even bothering to play along.

Alice went into vision mode. Then she was back out. An evil grin slipped across her face.

"Perfect." She purred.

This was going to be loads of fun!

**A/N: I know it's short. But I don't really have any inspiration. Ideas please!! Thanks much!! **


	3. The Plan

A/N: I am back on

**A/N: I am back!! Sorry it took so long but my computer died so I had 2 get another 1. This computer is REALLY sucky!! But from now on I will probably be updating more… maybe… ok I have a lot of homework u all know how it is so maybe only on weekends. Also I would like to thank the few people who reviewed!! It really helped me write more!! **

**It's gonna switch between EPOV and APOV and BPOV… **

**The Meadow**

**EPOV**

I had just apologized to Bella for being a bit over reactive. Thankfully, she forgave me. Now that I can clearly think of my reaction to Bella's little scolding, I feel very weak because I am just now realizing that I was a little bit scared. Just then my phone rang. Bella looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes full of curiosity. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and groaned at the name that appeared on the caller ID because I had no idea why _she_ was calling.

Alice was calling.

"What's the matter?" My Bella asked.

"It's nothing, honestly, it's just my sister, Alice." I replied before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward, make up your mind already! Are you going to bring Bella to our house or not?" she complained in an annoyed voice. There was obviously something going on.

"Why?" I asked warily.

"Because I keep getting flickers on different decisions and it is getting on my nerves!" she was very annoyed so maybe there wasn't anything going on, after all.

"Ok, I'll bring her… if she wants to go. But, I am warning you if _anything _happens you _will _regret it_._" I threatened. I watched for Bella's reaction to my words and, at first, it was comprehension and after that it was a glow of excitement. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Ok, ok. I get it." She whined. And then she hung up.

**APOV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward.

"Everyone, Bella will be coming over." I announced, even though all of them could clearly hear the whole conversation.

"How did you manage to get Edward to bring her?" asked Emmett.

"Well, Emmett, at first, he was planning on just going to her house for the night but I wouldn't have that. Now, from what Jasper has told me, Edward is very dedicated to this girl. If she had asked to come here, she would have been here within seconds of her request. But, Bella is much too polite to invite her self over. So, I had to find a way to make Edward mention that Bella was welcome to visit," Rose made a sound of disgust when I said that "in front of her that way she knew that it would be fine for her to come over. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, so you pretty much made Edward say that Bella could come over if she wanted to while she was listening so she would come?" he summarized.

"Yes."

"That was brilliant!" He shouted.

"I know." I boasted a little.

"So when will they arrive?" Jasper asked softly from his spot on the couch.

"They should be here in a few minutes." I said confidently.

**BPOV**

Edward had just gotten off the phone with Alice. I was staring at him with a million questions in my eyes.

"Bella, love, would you like to meet my family?" He asked in his irresistible velvet voice.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I tried to stay calm but all my excitement kept that from happening.

He smiled crookedly at my response. My heart skipped a beat and in that split second of no pulse he had already had a concerned look on his face.

"Ah, Bella," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you? I can't even smile without your heart beat changing." He joked lightly. Edward's eyes were that wonderful melted topaz color. But, I refused to be distracted.

"We are going to meet your family?"

"If you're alright with that." He added, looking down.

"Why would I not be?" I was truly confused.

He chuckled. "Bella, you are about to visit a house of vampires and you are wondering why you wouldn't be okay with that?!" he laughed, again. His laugh was _so_ beautiful! I couldn't help but laugh along. So we sat there in the meadow laughing together until Edward noticed the sun start to go down.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked softly.

After realizing that that meant it was time to meet Edward's family, jumped up pulling Edward along with me. Again, he laughed at my reaction. I just smiled.

We walked to the forest's edge.

"Bella, have I ever shown you how fast I run?" he asked with excitement that I couldn't understand.

"No." I replied confused.

"Would you like to see?" he asked, this time not bothering to conceal his excitement. So, as usual I gave in.

"Sure!"

With that, he helped me onto his back.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah."

And before I knew it we were flying through the forest! The trees all blended into one big jade green wall. After maybe a minute of this, we came to a stop. I slowly removed myself from Edward's back. I tried to walk but I tripped over a root. I threw my hands out to catch the fall but Edward caught me before the ground found me. He lifted me into his strong, capable arms and carried me to the car.

"What did you think about the hike back?" He was starting to calm down, now.

"It was… fast." I managed to squeak out. He just laughed as he started the car.

**A/N: I have finished!! If anyone has a diss or something that they think should be included in my next chapter please feel free 2 mention it. Umm ya I guess all I have 2 say is that I know that u all were expecting the whole teasing thing and u r probably mad that I didn't put it in this chapter but if I come up w/ something or if someone sends in something then I will make the next chapter the teasing 1. THANK U!! **


	4. Bella meets Alice

A/N: O MY GOSH I M SSSSSSSOOOOOO SORRY 2 EVERY 1 THAT HAD 2 WAIT FOR THIS

**A/N: O MY GOSH I M SSSSSSSOOOOOO SORRY 2 EVERY 1 THAT HAD 2 WAIT FOR THIS!! Gosh I seriously feel bad I m not patient at all and if ur lk me then u probably forgot about this or r just about ready 2 rip my head off……. Seriously I didn't mean for this to take this long!! Anyways moving 2 a happier note I AM SSSSOOOOOO THANKFUL 2 ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!! **************** Including: **sindy cullen, MyButterfly364, silenceofthemoon, Amers3, TwilightFreak00, VA, bellaklutz2010, bella love **Thank you all so much now I no y people always thank their fans!!**

**Sorry that was long!! Now on 2 the story!!**

**On the way to the Cullen's**

**BPOV**

I was currently looking out the window of the car. It was surprisingly sunny today! The sun made the usual jade green forests of Forks an exotic lime green color. Just then Edward sighs.

I look up to see what is wrong and find Edward staring deeply back at me (while driving I might add!).

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"Just thinking…" He trailed off.

"About?"

"You of course!" He said as if it was completely obvious. I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window again in order to hide the pure joy that his words had brought on. It was then that I realized that we had passed my street.

"Edward, you passed my street." I said.

"I know."

"Umm… don't you think that I should change into something a little nicer before we go to your house?" Normally, I wouldn't change just because I am going some where. But, I was going to _Edward Cullen's _house and the rest of the his gorgeous family was going to be there and from the way the dressed, jeans and a tee shirt would be less than casual to them.

"Bella, you look beautiful. There is no need for you to change." He said.

"But jeans and a tee shirt? That is hardly appropriate." I argued.

"No, really, it is completely fine." He assured me. "Trust me." He turned to look at me, his eyes smoldering and I could tell he was trying to dazzle me on purpose. I gave in because he makes it so impossible to argue and I couldn't even breathe let alone say anything!

"Fine." I sighed when I finally composed myself. He smiled and looked forward.

**EPOV**

We were nearing the house and I could tell that Bella was becoming anxious because her heart rate started to rapidly increase. I put my hand on her shoulder to help her calm down but it seemed to have the opposite effect because when I did her heart skipped a beat and then started back up, beating twice as fast. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I chuckled. Bella started laughing with me.

When we finally reached the house I warily slowed the car because every one in the house was blocking their thoughts from me. That wasn't a good sign. But, Bella wanted to meet my family and I would let Bella have anything she wanted.

We got out of the car and walked to the door. Alice met us at the door but, it was normal for Alice to be excited.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice! It's so nice to finally meet you! Edward told us _all _about you!" She beamed. That evil pixie! Bella blushed furiously at my side.

"Umm…. It's nice to meet you, too." Bella said.

"So Edward, how long do you think you're going to be staying?" she said. That was unusual. Esme's eyes flickered to me.

_Edward, you should only let Bella stay for a while because Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are planning something and I really don't think you want Bella involved._

I gave her my best "Tell me" look.

_Now, Edward, you know that if I told you then Alice would have my head._

I smiled pleadingly.

_Sorry, Hon._

Oh well at least she was warning me.

"Umm… Edward? Did you hear me? I asked how long you 2 are gonna stay." Alice said impatiently.

"I am not sure. I guess it's up to Bella." I responded. She would probably say something along the lines of 'I need to make Charlie's dinner'.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'll probably have to leave early to prepare Charlie's dinner." Wow. Even without reading her mind, I can tell what she is going to say.

"Okay!" Alice said. She looked at me.

_You're very lucky that Bella has to leave early!_

I just laughed. Bella looked up at me curiously. I just shook my head.

Esme walked over to us.

"Hello Bella! I'm Edward's adopted mother, Esme. It's very nice to meet you!" she said. Bella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. Edward talks so fondly of you and I understand why, now." She said. Bella is so sweet!

"Please, dear. Call me Esme." Esme smiled at me.

_Edward, she is such a doll! I am so happy that you found someone like her!_

I smiled back at her.

"Okay. So, Bella. We Cullens _love _games! I think we should play a game!" Alice squealed.

**A/N: Ok srry this chapter was probably boring but I can promise that the next 2 chapters will ROX!! Its just a little slow right now but I promise it will b funny!! Thanx!!**


	5. Alice's Vision

**A/N: I AM SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! U HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I M 4 MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT THIS LONG!!!!!!!! GOSH, I FEEL SO BAD!!!!!!!!! Ok so here is my excuse, I just started a new school so it's been REALLY crazy lately cause now I actually have a social life!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Ok so back 2 the story!!!!!!!**

**Cullen House **

**BPOV**

Alice seems very enthusiastic! She and Edward don't seem to have much in common. Alice seems more free-spirited and Edward is more serious but he still has a wonderful sense of humor.

"Oh! Umm, ok! Sure, a game sounds like fun!" I tried to match her level of enthusiasm but I missed by far. Alice's smile got wider.

"No! No way!" Edward yelled. I turned to see a furious Edward. Alice giggled. Why would she laugh? Oh well, I'm sure I will find out soon enough. Edward looked down at me and sighed. Then, he turned back to Alice.

"Please, Alice. Maybe later." He pleaded. Then he paused as if to make a decision. At the same, Alice's eyes glazed over and she went silent for a second. Then, she returned from her trance like state. Alice started jumping up and down. Edward chuckled.

"Ok, ok!" She paused to compose herself. "Sorry, Bella, but the games are going to have to wait! Because I just had a vision and-" She stopped talking probably due to my facial expression.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Alice said.

"Visions?" I mouthed. I was too shocked to actually say anything.

"Oh my goodness, Edward! You haven't told her yet?!" Alice seemed shocked. What was Edward keeping from me?

"Sorry, Alice. I wasn't sure if you wanted Bella to know now. Of course, she would have found out anyways." He turned to me now. "Bella, I probably should have told you this before but, Alice can see the future." He shrugged. I just nodded because I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"So, I was saying that I just had a vision and-" Edward gave her a look to silence what ever she was planning on saying "And I get to go shopping!" she finished. "The rest of you" she said turning to the other people standing in the room "are going to be coming with me!" She dragged Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme out the door leaving Edward and I alone in the house.

"Alice seems energetic!" I said.

"Yes, she and the rest of the family are very happy that I found you." He smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." He said pulling my hand gently. I went willingly of course. We passed by Carlisle's office, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Jasper's room, and we finally arrived at his room.

"This is my room." He opened the door to a spacious room with gold walls and a black carpet with a black leather couch in the corner and a huge speaker system with a lot of CDs. The wall across from the door wasn't actually a wall. It was a window. I was amazed. It was perfectly neat and everything was polished. However, I was not surprised. I expected this since it was _Edward's_ room. He pulls me to the black couch and turns on an unrecognizable CD. Edward sighs. I look up to see what the matter is and I met his eyes. They were that hypnotic melted gold color. I couldn't speak. Heck, I could barely breathe! I just stared. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a laugh. I still couldn't talk so I just shook my head from side to side.

"Ok then, what seems to be the problem?" He joked lightly. I still couldn't talk so I did the only thing I could do to regain my voice. I closed my eyes. It was_ much _easier to talk to him like this. I sighed.

"Never mind, I am better now." I said eyes still closed. He just laughed.

"Am I dazzling you?" He questioned. I know he already knew the answer even if he couldn't read my mind.

"Yes." I sighed. My eyes were still closed and I was becoming annoyed by the blindness.

"Can I open my eyes without you dazzling me again?" I asked. He laughed.

"Sure." I opened my eyes and noticed that I was now facing the back of his head.

"Umm, you can turn around if you want to." I said. He sighed and faced me.

"Are we going to have to go through that whole routine every time I look at you?" And we both laughed at that.

I was still curious as to why Edward had silenced Alice when she was describing her vision and I wanted to find out.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you something?" I said unsurely. His eyes tightened.

"Well, you can ask me but depending on the question I am not answer." He said.

"Ok well, I was wondering about earlier today when Alice was describing a vision she had. You cut her off before she could finish. I just wanted to know what that was about." His response took me by surprise. He laughed.

"Bella, Alice wanted to play Truth or Dare and I was certainly not going to have you play that game with a bunch of amateur vampires who don't understand just how fragile you are. So, in order to change her thought path I made the snap decision to bring you up here. Of course, the look on my face suggested something a lot different then what we are currently doing but Alice got the idea that I…we…you well umm, you get the idea." I swear if vampires could blush Edward would have been red right now. "So umm, she left the house and got the rest of the family out for…umm… that reason." I _really _wish that Alice's vision wasn't wrong but, it's good to know what all that was about.

"So how exactly do Alice's visions work?" He seemed thankful for the subject change.

"When someone decides something she sees it. And if they change their mind then she sees the new decision. That pretty much it." So wouldn't Alice have seen that Edward _wasn't _planning on doing that right after he decided not to?

"What _exactly _did Alice see?" I asked warily.

"I am not going to be very descriptive here but I'll just say that she saw you, me, this couch, and a lot of other things that I am not about to describe." He said uncomfortably.

"Umm, I understand." I was blushing. My face was completely scarlet. I looked down so Edward wouldn't see but I was sure he already knew. He lifted my chin until I met his eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're adorable when you blush." He said. I blushed even harder. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole vision thing. I just couldn't figure out why Alice wasn't back yet if she would have seen that the first vision she had was wrong. Maybe Edward was still planning to…. But, I highly doubt it. I looked at the time and OH MY GOSH! Charlie was probably already home! He would be wondering where I am! Shoot, I have to get home!

"Edward, I need to get home look at the time! Charlie is probably looking for me!" I panicked. He hugged me close to him so that I was sitting on his lap. He kissed the top of my head.

"Shh. It's okay don't worry about it. Everything will be fine stop panicking and breathe." He soothed. I felt a lot better. But, still it was time to go.

"Edward, I really need to go home now." I said calmly. He picked me up and carried me downstairs and into the car before I could blink. I was buckled up and Edward was in the driver's seat in less than two seconds.

**EPOV**

We were driving down the long driveway and Bella was sitting in her seat, hugging her knees to her chest. It broke my heart to see her like that so I pulled her up on to my lap. She didn't refuse she just sat there burying her face in my chest. I hugged her close with one arm.

"I love you." I said, kissing the top of her head. I could feel her smile. She lifted her head and kissed my chin.

"I love you, too." She said. I couldn't help but smile. Just as we exited the driveway, we passed Alice and the rest of the family.

_Good thing you're taking Bella home! And whatever you do stay away from our house! _

Alice thought. I scowled at her. What's happening at the house tonight?

"Are you okay?" My Bella asked.

"Yes, love. I'm fine. It's just Alice being annoying."

"Okay." She's so sweet! I love her.

"I love you." I said again. She laughed.

"I seem to recall you mentioning that less then a minute ago." She replied. I laughed, too.

"Yes. I know. I guess it's just that I want you to never forget that." I said.

"Trust me, I never will. That's like forgetting how to breathe. Of course, that happens every time I look at you. But, you get the point." She tried to explain. I smiled.

We arrived at her house and the cruiser was not there so we sat in the car a while longer.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked as I walked her to the door.

"Wouldn't Charlie get upset?"

"I'll come up with an excuse." She opened the door.

**A/N: Sorry about the bad ending but I couldn't think of a good place to stop. Anyways, this chapter didn't turn out how I expected. It's not very good but I am totally physced bout writing the next chap!!! It's gonna b so much fun!!! K well I hoped you enjoyed reading!!! **


	6. The Party

**A/N: OK so I tried 2 write this sooner but it was hard cuz I had a MAJOR writers block!!! So here is the all amazing chapter. O btw u guys need 2 remember that at this point Bella doesn't no that Edward watches her sleep. ****WARNING: This chapter may be offensive to anyone non-straight!**

**Bella's House**

**EPOV**

I was in the kitchen watching Bella prepare Charlie's dinner. I should just stay with her tonight so Alice can't do whatever it is she is planning to do. Just then my phone rung, it was Alice. I was debating whether or not to answer it but I knew that if I didn't answer Bella would get curious. So I grudgingly answered the phone.

"Hello Alice." I whined. The evil pixie just laughed.

"Edward, don't even think about staying over at Bella's house or Emmett and Jasper will drag _both _of you to the house and you don't want to involve Bella do you?" Ugh! What is going on?! She won't even tell me!

"Answer my question, Edward."

"Fine! No I don't want to involve Bella! Happy now?" I practically screamed into the phone. Alice laughed evilly.

"Yes, I am happy now. Oh by the way good luck answering Bella's questions!" She hung up. What question was she talking about?

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" My dear Bella asked. She was allowed to ask me anything I could never say no to her.

"Of course, love."

"Well, umm, what do you not want to involve me in?" She said the last part very fast but I understood and I realized that this is what Alice meant.

"Do you want the truth or the whole truth?" I asked

"Umm, is there a difference? The whole truth I guess?" She sounded so unsure.

"I think that I should just tell you everything so I will start from the beginning. Alice is planning something. Before you ask, I have _no_ idea what it is but since Emmett is also involved in the planning I have a very strong feeling that it is not going to be fun. Anyway, Esme told me that she couldn't tell me what it was but she told me that it would be best if you weren't there. Personally, I don't want to go home and face them but she told me that if I tried to stay here she would have Emmett and Jasper take both of us to the house so I decided that I will not stay with you tonight and-" Bella cut me off.

"Stay with me tonight?" She laughed. "You say that as if you come here every night." She kept laughing. Okay, I guess now would be the time to tell her that I _do _stay with her every night.

"Well, it seems that I forgot to mention something."

"And what would that be?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I actually do come here every night and I watch you sleep but since you're asleep you never realize that I am there." I said calmly. I watched her facial expressions very closely. She blushed and turned around and pretended to concentrate on Charlie's dinner. I was quiet for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, honestly, I'm still thinking about how to respond to what you told me." She seemed embarrassed.

"Bella, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. Just curious."

"About?"

"Do I talk in my sleep?" She asked very quietly still looking away. She seemed so embarrassed.

"Yes."

"And what do I say?"

"You said that you miss your mom and that Forks is too green." I laughed softly.

"Anything else?" I knew what she wanted to know.

"You might have mentioned my name once or twice." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed. If I could dream it would be about you." We stood like that for a few minutes.

"Well, are you going to finish telling me what I'm not allowed t be involved in?" She asked.

"Oh yes! Well, I am not going to be here tonight because I need to face some unknown torture that I refuse to have inflicted on you." I concluded.

"Okay." Was all she said.

We saw a pair of headlights shine through the window. I quickly hugged Bella and left. I heard her sigh. Unfortunately, I had to go home. I didn't run my fastest, I was in no rush.

I finally arrived home. Alice flung the door open and pulled me into the room. When I saw what they had set up I was truly thankful that Bella wasn't there. The whole room was decorated with neon streamers and matching balloons. But that's not what annoyed me. Hanging up on the wall was a banner that read "We're so glad your straight!" in hot pink letters. I knew the decorations were Alice's doing and the banner was Emmett. I was going to get them. I turned around. And the room was empty. There was just 1 box on top of the piano. It was wrapped in lime green paper with a pink bow on top. Inside was a rainbow bracelet and a note that said "You're very welcome for the beautiful party! Love, Alice and Emmett."

I stormed out of the house and to my car. I drove about 10 miles down the rode and parked. I just sat there and did nothing. I thought of what I should do next. Instantly, I decided that since it was over they're funny little thing was done I would go to Bella's house. And of I drove to Bella's house glad that that was over.

**A/N: Ok so after reading what I had wrote I decided that it would be best to put a warning on the status thing. So if you were offended well you can not say I didn't warn you!!! **


End file.
